


Loud and Clear

by BlackEyedGirl



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop repeating everything, the ear-buds pick up the sound!" Alec is beginning to suspect that the others don't understand just how good his tech is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud and Clear

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ comm comment_fic for the prompt in the summary.

It's been a long day. This is Alec's excuse. He's been locked in the van, on his own, for going on six hours and maybe he's overheated or over caffeinated or something.

Nate says, "Hardison, did you hear that, I need the-."

"I'm on it, I'm on it."

Sophie says, "He's talking about the investment portfolios, Hardison, can you get me the-."

"They're on their way."

Parker snaps, "Hardison! Listen, things are getting a little bit-."

"I have already sent Eliot your direction, girl, what do you take me for?"

It's the sixth hour and it isn't Eliot's _fault_ exactly but when he says, "Hardison, are you getting this?" Alec snaps.

"Yes! Yes, I am getting this. I am getting every damn thing that comes out of your mouths as well as everything in a pretty fucking wide radius around you because I designed those earpieces to pick shit up!"

"Hardison-."

"I do my job, okay. Do I ask you, 'Eliot, did you notice that big scary thug creeping up behind us and do you have a plan for knocking his teeth out through his ribcage?' Do I ask you that, man?"

Sophie says, "Hardison, is everything-?"

He kind of can't stop talking now. "Do I say, 'Sophie, do you think you can sweet-talk that dumbass executive clown into giving you confidential information, or should I organise some alternate route? Do I try and talk Parker through the mechanics of jumping off a roof? Do I?"

Nate murmurs, "Um, Hardison- Hardison?"

"Oh, don't you even talk to me. When you say we need to steal something unstealable, intangible, or – half the time – damn _imaginary_ do I say a word? No, I do not."

Eliot is trying to talk again. "Hardison, I still need the-."

"Eliot, I sent the damn specs to your phone before you asked for them. You know why? Because the ear-buds _pick up the sound_."

Parker has made it back to the van. She rests one, very tentative, hand on Alec's shoulder. She whispers into her earpiece, "Guys? I think we broke him."

Alec exhales heavily. "Parker. I can hear what you're saying."

She decides to take extreme measures and wraps one of her arms around him. She whispers into his ear this time. "We know you can. It's okay."

Alec covers her hand with his own. "I listen, all right? It's been six hours. I listen."

She says, "And we like to talk to you." In the corner of his eye, he can see her smiling cheerfully at him.

That's not in any way what it's about but his team are coming back in, one by one. He can hear them. Tomorrow, maybe, he'll run a refresher course on Hardison-designed tech, and how awesome it is. For now, Alec shuts up and listens.


End file.
